


К тебе

by user_25111986



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user_25111986/pseuds/user_25111986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>размышления Уилла после пробуждения в больнице, конец второго сезона</p>
            </blockquote>





	К тебе

**Author's Note:**

> Желательно читать под композицию Birdy – Strange Birds

Ты знал. Ты видел. Ты чувствовал. Ты разрушал и создавал. До основания и с самой маленькой моей частицы. Ты открывал. Ты созерцал. Дарил мне целый мир – красочный, яркий, ужасно и отвратительно прекрасный. Помнишь, как ты приходил ко мне во снах, наяву, в видениях и яркими вспышками реальности в моем закрытом и одиноким мире? Мне было достаточно твоего взгляда, звука голоса, прикосновения, и даже твоей тени, промелькнувшей рядом. Хотелось жить, впервые за долгое время хотелось дышать, а не осознанно заставлять себя делать вдох. И было так странно поверить, отдать, открыть все то, что внутри меня росло, ширилось, существовало.  
За что мне тебя подарили? Зачем я так цеплялся за осколки чужого условного мироздания? Зачем все так безжалостно растоптал и уничтожил? Зачем отвернулся, покинул, предал и был прощен?  
Мне хочется застыть, остановится и ничего не ощущать. Но вокруг тишина, потому что тебя нет. А еще темнота и могильный покой. Хочется, чтобы ты уничтожил меня, возможно, даже насладился мною в последний раз. Так я был бы ближе к тебе. Зачем нужно было оставлять меня?  
Теперь, когда мне нет места в остывшей реальности окружающих меня людей, память издевается надо мной каждую секунду, и я тоскую. Ты так далеко, что, кажется, уже не существуешь в одной со мной вселенной. Разбудил, открыл, показал мне самого себя, а теперь исчез, бросив, покинув, забыв, вычеркнув.  
Тело не подвластно мне, мироощущение состоит из запаха лекарств, тихого гула голосов и легкого бега теней по лицу. Внутри же я кричу и горюю. Кажется, что скорблю по мне самому, по тебе, по нам. И все труднее открывать глаза, усилием воли проталкивать в легкие воздух…  
Я так устал, я так истосковался по тебе. Но бесполезно ждать и умолять вернуться. Ты простил и вырезал меня из своей жизни. Аккуратно поставил точку в конце меня.  
Но я не согласен. Я так не хочу. Ты развратил мой разум, заставил меня быть тем, кто не отступает, научил меня быть жадным и эгоистичным.  
Больно, страшно и ужасно отчаянно хочу к тебе.  
Моя очередь выслеживать, забрасывать наживку и терпеливо ждать.


End file.
